The present invention concerns in general terms the making secure of the execution of a session with a data processing means under the control of first and second electronic entities.
For example, the data processing means is a multi-application smart card in which some resources must be accessible provided that at least two entities give authorisation to access this resource. This is because it is sometimes advantageous to make the writing in a file of a smart card or in more practical terms the debiting of an account in a card of the electronic purse type dependent on the authorisation of two electronic entities, such as bank and dispenser servers.
The present invention aims precisely to make secure the triggering of a session in the processing means, such as a smart card, under the control of at least two electronic entities.